Mobborn's attempt at some supernatural lore
Okay. Sooo magic, demons and angels are a bit of... Well, let's say a mess. Lore is scattered around places more often than not. Soooo, to fix that, I am now going to write a simple lore on some basic magic, based around the Five Elements. Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Spirit (which is divided into Holy and Unholy). Kinda like this picture (I don't know how to add pictures, if someone can do that for me, please. Link: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Five_elements_and_pentagram.svg) So, without further ado, let me start with the five elements of magic Magic As a mage, you can have up to 7 spells. These Spells can't be of opposing types (no Fire-Water, Earth-Air or Dual Spirit). People who don't specialize in magic (for example, knights, thieves and assassins) can learn up to 3, and creatures that are inherently magic (such as demons, angels and mages, to name a few) can learn up to 10. You must learn magic in the numerical order. Fire Basic fire magic. This school of magic allows you to do the following: Passive effect: Fire Immune # Counter Water # Create fire (30 second cooldown. Lights something on fire.) # Create light # Control Fire # Fire Shape (transform into a fire elemental while focussing. You lose magic, but are essentially pure fire.) So yeah. I guess this speaks for itself. Control Fire allows you to shape fire. It still burns stuff. You can't use more fire than is available in this way, but the fire can sustain itself without fuel while being controlled, and when performed carefully, the user can drain more fire from the original fire. Water Water magic. Because why wouldn't you be a waterbender? You can do this with water magic: Passive effect: Immunity to drowning underwater # Counter Fire # Create Water (30 second cooldown, 0.5 liters per cast) # Freeze (can transform water into ice. Requires you to touch the water) # Control Water (affects ice too) # Water Shape (see Fire Shape) So yeah. Summon Water, Freeze, Control Water to create blasts of ice Earth One of the harder schools for me... Let's see.... Passive effect: you can fall from any height without injury. Unless you're falling on spikes or other sharps. # Counter Air # Control Earth # Earth-Stone-Metal Transmutation (transforms any of the three elements into one of the others Takes 5 seconds and lasts up to 5 minutes) # Control Metal (touch only. AKA you need to touch the metal while controlling it) # Earth Shape (congratulations. You are now a walking statue.) Yeah. One of the best frontline mages. In 5 seconds you can create a new shield, and in Earth Shape you are basically a stone version of yourself. And as most people know, rock beats knife. Or scissors. Air Does not make you Aang Passive effect: you do not need breath # Counter Earth # Control Wind (can create blasts of wind) # Telekinesis # Windwalk (AKA flight) # Air Shape (invisibility, can't interact with objects) Spirit Here stuff gets interesting. Where the other elements are basic elements you can touch and require their element to be around (not counting the Create spells. Those are for cheaters), Spirit is intangible. Spirit magic comes from your very essence. Holy Spirit mages can cast Holy spells and are usually striving to be the purest they can, while Unholy Spirit mages can cast Unholy spells. They try to exploit others most of the time. Even though this is technically two elements, there is a major difference: Where the others tap into primal energies around you, this element draws from the eternal strugle between good and bad, and from your own conviction and soul. So yeah. Let's get started Passive Effect: Whenever you look a creature in the eye (or eyesockets) or touch them, you can detect whether they are Holy, Neutral or Unholy. Holy creatures are, for example, Holy Mages and Angels, Unholy creatures are Unholy Mages, Demons, Vampires and Werewolves. Neutral creatures are most other races. # Counter Opposite (counters the opposite of your Spirit element) # Heal (Closes wounds and soothes pain on touch. When using this on a entity of the opposed Spirit Element, instead causes pain and wounds.) # Smite (Creates a projectile of Holy/Unholy energy. Heals entities of your Spirit Element (as Heal), deals damage to neutral creatures and deals double damage to entities of the opposed Spirit Element) # Regenerate (as Heal, except heals/deals double as much, and can heal broken bones and grow back limbs.) # Raise Dead (Holy mages use this spell to bring a creature who hasn't been dead for more than five minutes back from the dead. Unholy mages, however, use this spell to create undead minions) Work In Progress.